Serendipity
by aurorafrancesca
Summary: Hyuga Hinata, 24 years old, graduates from Konoha University majoring in arts. Dreams to be an artist, likes photography and writes novels. She's shy and compassionate, adored by those around her. Uchiha Sasuke, 24 years old, the heir of Uchiha Corporation- tempestuous and emotionless most of the time. Both go to a cafe, leading to a fateful encounter that will change their life.


Hello! This is a new SasuHina fanfiction called 'Serendipity'. I know I should continue with Existence, but don't worry for you guys who like the story, I'll still continue it!

This fanfiction is of course, SasuHina. In here Hinata dreams to be an artist. She also likes taking landscape photography and writing. She has two best friends, Ino and Sakura and... I won't give too much spoiler. You should read if you want to know what happens! Anyway, I'll give a clue. This fanfiction is inspired from Taylor Swift's Begin Again MV. Hehehe.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, if I do, it'll be SasuHina. LOL

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Hinata opened her wardrobe, taking out her white collared blouse, which had laces on the chest area and hem. She paired it with her flower-patterned skirt that stopped around her knees. Bending down, Hinata took out her black flats with large with bows on the edges that matched with the black belt around her skirt. She quickly wore the articles of clothing and stood in front of the floor-length mirror, tying her long dark indigo hair that reached her lower back into a high ponytail.

After making sure that all the lights and air conditioning in her room were off, Hinata walked out of her bedroom and into a smaller room, which was located right beside her bedroom. She depressed the handle of the wooden door and walked in.

The room was a few times smaller than her bedroom. All the walls were painted white and one of the four walls, the wall right beside the door, had all her finished paintings hung on it. Right across it was a large window, thin white curtains drawn, not letting the sunlight penetrate. Hinata walked in, taking her shoulder bag from the small couch, which sat on one of the corners. Slinging it on her right shoulder, she walked to the wooden desk.

Blank papers, unfinished sketches and magazines sat on the desk messily. There were blotches of paint spilled on the desk, all dried up. She quickly piled the papers into one pile and placed them on a transparent file she found, slipping it inside her bag along with some wooden pencils and other drawing stationeries. Hinata took a notebook, which was covered by dark blue leather and stuffed it inside her bag. It was her diary, something she kept since her 18th birthday. She had finished two thick notebooks and it was kept on the shelf inside her bedroom.

Hinata zipped her bag and walked out of the room. She closed the door with a small click and strode to the living room of her minimalist apartment. She turned off the flat screen tv and placed the remote back on her glass coffee table.

Today, Hinata had planned to go to a café downtown, drinking a cup of warm coffee and snacking on a slice of strawberry shortcake whilst she finished her unfinished sketches and complete her drawing for Hana, her best friend Kiba's older sister. She might even write some chapters for her novel too. Hinata had been pretty excited thinking of the idea last night. And she needed a new environment to do her work- doing her stuff at home all day everyday was boring her.

She walked out of her minimalist apartment, locking up the front door and heading straight towards the stairs immediately.

Her apartment building wasn't something tall or luxurious. It was a simple and small building that only reached up to six floors, and Hinata's apartment was on the third. There wasn't any elevator, but Hinata didn't mind for it was comfortable and enough for her.

Her footsteps resounded in the air as she walked downstairs, her flats clacking against the marble floor.

It had been a year since she graduated from Konoha University majoring in arts. She had then made her mind up to live alone in a small apartment a few blocks away from where she used to live. Her father and overprotective cousin Neji had disagreed at first, telling her that it wasn't safe for a young lady like her to live alone and all that. Hinata brushed them off though and here she was.

Her father, Hyuga Hiashi had retired from being the CEO of Hyuga Corporation and planned to give the Corporation to Hinata, who refused, telling him that she wanted to be an artist and not wanting to have any connection with business or the Corporation. She thought he would be disappointed and angry with her, but he simply smiled and said that he was proud of her having ambition and dreams in her life. She thought he would act like what he was portrayed in magazines and newspapers- strict, arrogant and discipline, but he didn't. Hinata told her father to give the Corporation to Neji instead, knowing that he'd take a good care of it.

And now, Neji was the CEO of Hyuga Corporation. But he was abroad, in a honeymoon with his wife, TenTen. Hinata was really happy when he first announced that he was marrying TenTen, because after the shy glances, unspoken feelings and things that didn't allow the two to be together, they were finally together, happily married at that.

Hinata walked down the streets of Konoha. It was not really crowded since it was already past noon. She took out her sunglasses from her bag and put it on. The wind blew her hair, making the soft tendrils that framed her face sway back and forth.

"Good afternoon, Hinata-chan!" She stopped walking and craned her neck towards the source of voice. It was so familiar and she knew who it was. "Good afternoon too, Minako-san."

Minako was an old lady who sold Japanese street food like dango. Hinata usually bought some dango from her and it was really delicious. "Would you like some dango? It's on the house, for you."

"Oh no, no! I'll pay." Hinata shook her hands and unzipped her bag, taking out her wallet. "I can't let you give me for free can I?"

"No! You're our usual, just think of it as a token of appreciation from us!" Hinata opened her mouth to say something, but she cut her off by shoving a paper bag filled with two sticks of dango inside. Hinata looked at it in disbelief and looked back at Minako.

"I won't feel good," she said. She opened her wallet and took out a few cash, shoving it on her hand. Minako wanted to say something, but Hinata had already walked away.

"You can keep the change, Minako-san! See you tomorrow!"

"That girl…" Minako muttered under her breath, the edges of her lips curling into a small smile.

* * *

When she pushed the glass door open, the small bell above it rung, immediately she was greeted with the smell of coffee in the air. It felt so relaxing. Hinata stood in front of the counter and looked up at the menu. "What would you like to order?"

"A cup of warm coffee, with sugar and a slice of strawberry shortcake, please," she answered.

"Coming right up," the man behind the counter said, pushing the food she ordered in the monitor. "That will be seven dollars, miss."

Hinata nodded and took out the exact amount of money and handed it to the man. The machine beeped and he handed Hinata back the bill. "I'll deliver it to you in a moment, please take a seat."

Hinata muttered a thank you and scanned the room. There was an empty seat in the corner, the seats were made of leather, the table connected to the wallpapered wall. Overall, the café was nice; it gave off a vintage feel and Hinata liked it very much. She placed her bag down beside her, taking out her phone.

The screen was blaring with five missed calls and three unopened messages. Hinata already knew who it was. It was either Ino or Sakura, her best friends. She typed in the password and opened the text. It was Sakura. She was asking where she was since morning and why wasn't she replying her. Hinata called her back.

Sakura picked up on the first ring. "Hinata-chan! I'm really worried, I thought something happened to you."

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, I'm in a café downtown."

"Oh! What are you doing there?" Came a cheerful reply.

"I need a new environment to continue my sketch. I think staying at home doing it is getting boring," she replied, laughing.

"I see, can I meet you there? I have nothing to do at home, maybe I'll ask Ino to come too." Okay, Hinata wasn't expecting the company at all, she thought she'd be alone. Nonetheless, she smiled, but remembered that she was on the phone.

"Okay, I'll be waiting. The café is called Cassandra's." She hung the line and placed back her phone on the table. She had been friends with Sakura and Ino since university days. Both were nice people, friendly and cheerful all the time. Hinata enjoyed their company a lot, because it felt like they could turn a gloomy atmosphere into a calming and relaxing one. They also talk a lot, telling her a lot of stories that always catch her interest.

"Here's the cup of coffee and cake, miss. Please enjoy and call me if you need anything else." The man placed his tray on the table, putting her coffee and cake carefully on the table, breaking Hinata from her reverie.

"Thank you very much," Hinata said, nodding.

* * *

How's it? Is it good or bad? I hope you like it though. I will update chapter 2 in a few days and I promise to have a fun part there. Chapter 1 is mostly the introduction and all so it's boring.

Please review my story, favorite/ follow it if you like, or you can favorite me too! Hehehe. Reviews will be much appreciated, criticism is fine. I just want to know what you think of the story!

aurorafrancesca


End file.
